Monsters
What Does That Mean? Parasitic Creatures are usually things that cause mental disorders. Deprs cause Anxiety, Depression, etc. but there are others. They feed off negative emotions, each 'monster' as we will call them, has it's own negative emotion it's attracted to. They all have their own physical appearance. Depr (Extreme Sadness) Yes, a Depr causes depression. It is attracted by sadness, feelings of abandonment, etc. Appearance (Physical) A Depr has a similar appearance to the Aye-Aye a type of lemur. It has the body type of the same creature, with glowing red eyes and a wispy, shadowy body, sort of like smoke. It has small white bone plates over it's body providing slight armor for the Depr. Appearance (Inside the mind) Within the mind, Deprs take on the embodiment of their host's worst fear, or something that makes them think of said fear. Because of this, they have the nickname of "Shifter" when inside one's head. Powers Splitting After a host experiences an extremely traumatizing event, the Depr can split so there are two. The Depr is sort of underdeveloped at this time, and it can take anywhere from 12-48 hours for them to 'grow' to two full Monsters. The event is usually emotional, but if it takes away their mobility while the Depr is inside, it will feed on the host's emotions toward not being able to move. The event could be a dream or a real experience. Talk to Host Like all Monsters, Deprs can speak to their host and the host only. Effects Deprs can cause depression, social anxiety, self-hate issues (Which can lead to attracting a Ferno) among other things. Ferno (Anger) Appearance (Physical) These creatures have an ape-like appearance, being huge, about 10 feet tall, hunched over. They are usually bright red, though they can be orange, yellow, sometimes black, or a combination. They have spines growing down their back, Appearance (Inside the mind) Powers Talk to Host Like all Monsters, Fernos can speak to their host and the host only. Effects Misery (Grief) Appearance (Physical) Similar in appearance to a swan, a Misery is usually a black bird-like animal, with white, tear-shaped markings going down the cheeks from under the eyes to the chin. Appearance (Inside the mind) Powers Talk to Host Like all Monsters, Miserys can speak to their host and the host only. Effects Venus (Jealousy) Appearance (Physical) A Venus is a Appearance (Inside the mind) Powers Talk to Host Like all Monsters, Venuses can speak to their host and the host only. Effects Phobia (Fear) Appearance (Physical) A Phobia is a spider-like creature, with 8 long, hairy legs, multiple sets of eyes, and are usually darkly colored with striped legs. Appearance (Inside the mind) Powers Talk to Host Like all Monsters, Phobias can speak to their host and the host only. Hyperfear Hyperfear is a power that Phobias possess, which allow them to take one minor fear an elemental has and turn it into a full phobia. Has a minor fear of water? They can't even drink it after this power is used. Effects Category:Lore Category:Their World